theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Voidwalker
Voidwalkers are a type of void creature that result from void energies (that replace a dying naaru's light) transforming souls into creatures of the void. Large shapeless things in hues of blue and purple, they hover ominously and the shadows of the void swirl endlessly where their hearts should be. Despite being fleshless, they do have souls. Voidwalkers do not fear pain, so they are popular with warlocks who do. Most voidwalkers who are not in the service of warlocks belong to a faction known as the Void, lead by Dimensius. Dimensius' forces destroyed the ethereal homeworld of K'aresh, and consequently, the Consortium and the Ethereum seek vengeance upon him (though the Ethereum is willing to use more extreme measures). Although they aren't demons, they are often classified as such for gameplay reasons and can be infused with fel energy. In Warlords of Draenor, they are often classified as elementals or aberrations. The spirit Nhallish, who belongs to a race of void-beings called void revenants, is classified as undead (mistakenly). Creatures of the void are naturally chaotic. Warcraft III Voidwalkers first appeared in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne as a type of Outland creep. Lorewise, they served little purpose other than being random monsters fought by Kael'thas Sunstrider, Lady Vashj and Illidan Stormrage when Illidan fled to Outland in order to hide from Kil'jaeden (after failing his task of destroying the Frozen Throne - he later failed it once more) and Kael'thas, accompanied by Lady Vashj, later went to look for him. The voidwalkers they encountered where however guarding Magtheridon's Dimensional Gateways and his Black Citadel, which implies that they were either his slaves or soldiers. It was also possibly to hire voidwalkers (and other Outland-creeps - even eredar) from a Mercenary Camp they found. Voidwalkers are even more trivial in custom maps where they only guard random treasures and/or points of interest such as gold mines. As seen from the picture, voidwalkers in Warcraft III look a bit different from the World of Warcraft ones. They are thinner, to such a degree that it's possible to see their ribs (although voidwalkers shouldn't have skeletons, as they're made of shadow), and are more similar to voidwraiths. Their heads are larger, and have large gaping mouths. Their bodies are also "pointier", having what seems to be spikes on the shoulders. They come in different colors depending on type; pink-purple ("Lesser Voidwalker"), blue ("Voidwalker"), purple ("Greater Voidwalker") and red ("Elder Voidwalker"). Voidwalkers in Warcraft III use frost and lightning spells, the Elder also being able to consume mana. The sounds they make resemble the growls of a lion, slightly "ethereal". Outland The rogue voidwalkers seen in places like the Warp Fields notably wear what appear to be pauldrons, and sometimes breast plates, as opposed to bracers. The reason for this, and any difference it may make on their abilities, is unknown. Perhaps the voidwalkers on Azeroth are "shackled" from their original plane, like elementals (this is confirmed in the non-canon RPG). It would explain the lack of bracers on the Outland-voidwalkers as Outland technically is in the Twisting Nether, and so they would not need them. Types *Voidcaller *Voidwraith *Void revenant *Void lord *Void god RPG Voidwalkers are demons created from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. Their touch is misery, and it can momentarily blind a creature's awareness to other threats. These hulking blue creatures look vaguely humanoid. It seems to appear from within a black cloud as dark as the void. A voidwalker’s sole purpose is to unconditionally serve a master. Thus, travelers rarely encounter them alone. The voidwalker is often a warlock’s choice fel companion for its ability to intercept a single foe and keep him or her occupied. Many warlocks also prefer to do without the mischievousness of an imp or the jealousy of a succubus, preferring instead the unwavering, silent loyalty of a voidwalker. Voidwalkers understand but do not speak Eredun. A voidwalker does not hesitate to follow even the most suicidal commands its master gives. A voidwalker’s master often sends it to block a threat, leaving the master free to cast spells or use other abilities without interference. A voidwalker takes its orders literally; when out of communication with its master, it continues to obey its last command, even if that command is tactically unsound. The touch of a voidwalker brings a victim’s most painful memories rushing to the surface; for a brief moment, she can think of nothing but destroying the source of this mental anguish. Like elementals, voidwalkers, whether summoned to Azeroth or arriving of their own free will, wear a set of magic bracers. These bracers form automatically when the voidwalker leaves the Twisting Nether, tying the voidwalker to Azeroth and allowing it to exist outside of the Twisting Nether. A voidwalker that loses its bracers also loses much of its power and might inadvertently return to the Twisting Nether. A voidwalker can absorb the darkness surrounding it, thereby healing itself of wounds; A voidwalker in total darkness can spend time concentrating drawing the darkness in and producing a faint indigo light around its body. A voidwalker may consume shadows in shadowy illumination but heals only half as much as it would in total darkness. If the voidwalker takes damage while using consume shadows, it may lose concentration and fail in the attempt. Trivia/Notes *Ironically, voidwalkers have no legs and therefore cannot walk. Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Aberrations Category:Elementals Category:Outsiders